Jelly Berry
by Fem.KyuMinManiac
Summary: Cantik itu sederhana, sesederhana kesukaannya pada kelembutan Jelly dengan potongan berry didalamnya - Kai x Beatrix - Oneshoot - Asupan gula di bulan puasa - DLDR.


An Oushitsu Kyoushi Haine / The Royal Tutor fic

Kai von Glanzreich x Beatrix von Lothringen

OooooooO

Alur fic ini murni dari delusi saya yang gemas setelah membaca manga The Royal Tutor milik Higasa Akai- _sensei_. _Otsukaresama for your beautiful works_ , _sensei~_ *deepbow

Warning: INI SPOILER BERAT! Yang belum membaca manga sampai chapter 51 dimohon untuk menguatkan jiwa raga anda agar tidak terkejut dengan _something-somehing_ didalam fic ini. | Headcanon? Entahlah. Yang jelas isinya delusi yang disesuaikan#plakk | Jangan tabok saya kalo mereka OOC. Lagian chara TRT rata-rata pada semvrul kok. Apalagi bapaknye si pangeran*lol | Ini nih yang paling penting, DLDR. Kalo suka silahkan difave dan review. Saya dengan senang hati membalasnya.

And~ Happy reading, Minna~

OoooooO

Cantik

Apa definisi cantik itu sebenarnya?

Seluruh pria mendambakan pasangan hidup yang cantik. Para wanita berlomba untuk menjadi cantik. Namun, seperti apa cantik itu sebenarnya? Apa wanita berwajah mulus, berkulit putih dan bersikap lembut saja yang dikategorikan cantik?

Beatrix von Lothringen, tunangan dari salah satu pangeran di negerinya, menderita kegalauan mengenai kecantikan.

Apa dia cukup cantik untuk bersanding dengan sang pangeran?

OoooooO

Beatrix kembali mengunjungi Istana Kerajaan Glanzreich pada sabtu pagi yang cerah. Sudah sebulan lebih ia tidak mengunjungi bangunan megah yang penuh keindahan itu. Terakhir kali adalah saat ia mengetahui kalau Pangeran Kai –sang tunangan—kembali melanjutkan pendidikannya di Akademi Militer. Setelahnya ia disibukkan dengan pendidikan dan kegiatannya sebagai salah satu keluarga besar kerajaan.

Beatrix turun dari kereta kuda, menatap gerbang menjulang dihadapannya. Kedua penjaga istana dengan hormat membukakan gerbang, mempersilahkannya untuk melanjutkan langkah menuju dalam istana.

"HAINEEEE! AKU TIDAK MAU MENGERJAKAN INI LAGIIIII" teriakan nyaring pangeran Leonhard sukses mengguncang istana. Beatrix berterimakasih atas teriakan itu, setidaknya ia tidak perlu keliling mencari dimana para penghuninya berkumpul.

"Pangeran Leonhard, setidaknya kau me-" Haine menahan kertas soal di atas meja dengan tongkat penunjuknya sebelum sang pangeran meremukkan kertas tak bersalah itu.

"Hai~" Beatrix menyapa. Tiga detik setelahnya ia nyaris ambruk karena terjangan Puteri Adele yang sangat bahagia saat melihatnya datang.

"Bea, kau datang! Ayo kita bermain~" Adele menggenggam jemari Beatrix dengan semangat dan dibalas dengan anggukan maklum.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku harus menyapa semuanya dulu. Bagaimana?" Adele mengangguk pelan dan menikmati dirinya digendong Beatrix.

"Bea, kau menyelamatkan keadaan!" Pangeran Leonhard tertawa senang dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke Haine yang hampir menceramahinya panjang lebar.

"Ah, aku senang kalau kedatanganku membantu" Beatrix mencubit pipi Leonhard yang mencoba bersembunyi dibalik tubuhnya karena dikejar sang Tutor.

"Professor Haine, selamat pagi. Maaf mengganggu pelajarannya" sapanya sopan.

"Selamat pagi, Lady Beatrix. Semoga harimu menyenangkan" Haine membungkuk pelan kemudian dengan sigap menarik tubuh tinggi sang pangeran keempat dan memaksanya duduk meskipun ia dihujani rengekan dan cibiran. Sang Tutor hanya bisa menebalkan telinga.

"Ah, aku sudah lama ingin melihat bagaimana adik manisku ini belajar denganmu" Beatrix mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Leonhard yang memasang wajah kusut karena soal-soal yang diberikan Haine.

"Wah, ini mudah sekali, Leo. Kau pasti bisa mengatasinya. Kalau kau bisa menyelesaikannya, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah" Leonhard menatap cepat ke sebelahnya, matanya berbinar karena dukungan dan iming-iming hadiah dari Beatrix. Pangeran keempat itu sangat mempercayainya. Karena jika gadis yang merupakan kakak sepupu sekaligus tunangan kakak keduanya itu berjanji, ia selalu menepati janjinya. Sungguh wanita yang sangat _gentlewoman_.

"Aku akan berusaha, Bea!" Beatrix tersenyum puas dengan reaksi Leonhard. Haine membungkuk salut dan dihadiahi kedipan usil dari gadis tampan itu.

Beatrix menepuk bahu Leonhard dan berdiri, dan menggandeng Adele di sisinya. "Ah, aku akan menemui Ibu Suri dulu dan bermain sebentar dengan Adele. Jangan nakal ya" Beatrix memberi usapan hangat di bahu sang pangeran sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Leonhard berdua dengan Haine.

"Baiklah, Bea~ jangan lupa hadiahnya~" Leonhard melambai dengan ceria.

OoooooO

"Beatrix, sayang sekali Kai masih belum pulang" ucapan Ibu Suri sukses membuat Beatrix tersenyum canggung.

"Sudah saya katakan, Yang Mulia. Saya disini hanya ingin mengunjungi kalian semua. Saya bersyukur Kai akhirnya bisa kembali bersekolah, dan Adele yang manis ini memberitahu bahwa Kai sudah bisa berteman. Saya sungguh lega mendengarnya." Beatrix tersenyum senang, ia memeluk Adele yang duduk di pangkuannya.

"Istana ini semakin sepi semenjak Bruno dan Licht memutuskan untuk belajar di luar istana. Kai juga jarang sekali pulang. Leonhard sering sekali menggerutu karena ia tidak ada teman bermain. Ia semakin kesal, waktu belajarnya dengan Tutor Kerajaan semakin banyak karena ketiga saudaranya tidak ada di Istana" Ibu Suri terlihat sedikit sedih, Adele yang menyadarinya menepuk-nepuk tangan sang Nenek untuk menghiburnya.

"Tenang saja. Adele, Shadow, dan Professor Haine tidak akan membuat Kak Leonhard kesepian" hibur sang Puteri satu-satunya di Kerajaan itu.

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku juga akan sering berkunjung dan menemani kalian. Bagaimana?" Beatrix memberikan usul dadakan dan disambut pelukan dari sang Puteri.

"Yey! Bea yang terbaik!"

OoooooO

Karena desakan Ibu Suri ditambah ajakan dadakan dari Raja Victor yang tiba-tiba muncul, akhirnya Beatrix menurut untuk menginap di Istana. Leonhard—yang sudah selesai dengan pelajarannya—dan Adele yang hampir menangis karena Beatrix yang berpamitan langsung berteriak girang karena sang kakak sepupu tidak jadi pulang. Beatrix menghela napas panjang, ia yakin setelah ini ia akan didandani dengan gaun cantik dan pelengkapnya. Ia tahu Ibu Suri sangat gemas ingin mencampakkan pakaiannya yang seharusnya dikenakan para pria untuk digantikan dengan gaun-gaun sutera berenda.

"Sudah hampir sore, bagaimana kalau kita bermain di taman belakang? Aku sudah lama tidak minum teh dan makan _torte_ bersama-sama semenjak semua orang kabur dari istana" Leonhard yang biasanya _tsundere_ sekarang terang-terangan menunjukkan kerinduannya kepada ketiga pangeran lainnya.

"Baiklah. Dengan senang hati" Beatrix kembali menggendong Adele, dan diikuti oleh Shadow—anjing peliharaannya—yang menarik tongkat ajar Professor Haine. Leonhard hanya tertawa-tawa melihat betapa lucunya sang tutor ditarik oleh seekor anjing. Sungguh murid yang sangat tidak patut diteladani.

Setelah semuanya duduk di tempat jamuan teh, beberapa kali Beatrix melirik kearah pohon besar yang biasanya menjadi tempat berteduh sang Pangeran kedua sambil tiduran di rerumputan yang selalu terawat. Ia teringat sejak kecil ia sering menemani sang tunangan untuk sekedar bercerita kecil atau hanya menatap awan yang berarak lambat. Sungguh, kalau boleh jujur ia benar-benar merindukan Kai.

"TORTEEEE!" teriakan Leonhard sukses menyentak gadis _gentlewoman_ itu kembali ke dunianya. Ia mencoba memasang wajah biasa saja, namun ia sadar kalau tutor mungil dihadapannya terbatuk ganjil. Haine sungguh menikmati wajah canggung Beatrix yang terlihat kentara.

Sebelum Haine membuka mulutnya untuk balas dendam karena keusilannya di pertemuan terakhir mereka, Beatrix langsung membuka keranjang makanan dan mengeluarkan seluruh isinya ke atas meja bundar yang sudah dipenuhi cangkir-cangkir teh, teko, dan cemilan kesukaan masing-masing.

"Kau membawa apa?" Leonhard terlihat antusias dengan mangkuk-mangkuk mungil yang begitu banyak di atas meja.

"Jelly. Kuharap kalian suka. Aku kira Bruno dan Lichie disini, jadi aku membawa banyak dan kusesuaikan dengan kesukaan mereka. Kau ingin jelly rasa apa, Leo?" Beatrix mengeluarkan jelly kopi yang langsung ditolak Leonhard.

"Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak suka kopi" Leonhard ngambek, dan menggigit _torte_ -nya dengan dramatis.

"Baiklah, yang cokelat untukmu" Beatrix memberikan satu untuk Leonhard yang disambut baik olehnya.

Haine akhirnya memilih yang rasa kopi dan Adele mengambil semua yang rasa strawberry. Beatrix tersenyum senang saat semuanya menikmati jelly buatannya. Ia akan menunggu komentar mereka untuk kemajuan kemampuan memasaknya. Ia ingin menyenangkan semua orang dengan masakan dan kudapan yang ia ciptakan dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Bosan hanya dengan menyesap teh, Beatrix akhirnya meraih satu cup jelly berisi potongan buah-buah berry, menjadikan jelly itu penuh warna dan terlihat terlalu cantik untuk dimakan. Ia menyendokinya dengan setengah hati, karena ia tahu buah-buah berry adalah kesukaan tunangannya. Saat ia akan mengarahkan sesendok jelly itu menuju mulutnya, tiba-tiba sendok itu berubah arah dan masuk ke mulut orang lain.

"Enak…" komentar si _pencuri_.

Beatrix masih belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, namun secepat kilat otaknya merespon suara itu.

Ya.

Suara orang yang sangat dirindukannya diam-diam.

"Ka-Kai?" Beatrix nyaris berteriak girang saat posisinya begitu dekat dengan sang tunangan yang terlihat seperti memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku… pulang…" Kai sukses mengagetkan semua orang disana karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Terlebih Beatrix yang belum sanggup diberikan kejutan seperti ini. Ia masih merasakan hangatnya jemari Kai yang mengalihkan sendok di atas jemarinya sendiri.

"Kak!" Adele langsung memeluk kakaknya dan melupakan jelly strawberry yang sedang akan dimakannya. Kai tersenyum, kembali mendudukkan Adele ke kursinya semula.

"Kai, mencuri makanan orang itu perbuatan tidak sopan" Beatrix sedikit mengalihkan kegugupannya dengan menegur Kai. Sedangkan yang ditegur hanya meminta maaf dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Beatrix, boleh aku minta itu?" Kai menggeser kursinya sedikit mendekati Beatrix dan menunjuk cup jelly yang ada di tangannya.

"Eh? Baiklah" Beatrix akhirnya memberikan cup jelly yang sudah disendoki itu sekaligus sendoknya sendiri kepada Kai. Pemuda berambut perak itu terlihat senang menekan-nekan jelly yang kenyal dengan sendoknya.

"Lembut~ dan enak~" Kai menyendoki untuk dirinya sendiri dan oh, betapa ia bahagia dengan hanya memakannya. Mereka semua bisa melihat aura _fuwa-fuwa_ dan _moe-moe_ disekitarnya.

"Beatrix, terima kasih. Aku suka" Kai dengan cepat menghabiskan isi cup pertamanya dan mengambil cup kedua dengan rasa yang sama di atas meja. Beatrix hanya tersipu malu dan pelan-pelan menyeruput teh hangat untuk menutupi rasa senangnya karena dipuji Kai.

"Wah~ Anak-anakku sedang mengadakan pesta tanpa diriku ternyata. Jahat sekali tidak mengajakku~" Raja Victor datang dengan wajah dibuat sedih. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Haine dan diberikan tatapan datar oleh sang tutor. Haine terkadang _kenyang_ dengan tingkah kekanakan sang Raja terhadap anak-anaknya.

"Anda ingin jelly rasa apa, Yang Mulia?" Beatrix langsung memasang wajah hormat saat Victor bergabung. Sang Raja terlihat berbinar dengan suguhan warna-warni diatas meja.

"Yang seperti Haine saja" Victor memutuskan dengan cepat. "Tapi aku akan mencoba semuanya. Tenang saja"

"Eeeeh? Yang cokelat hanya untukku, Ayah" Leonhard langsung menyelamatkan empat cup yang diduganya berisi jelly cokelat, padahal ada satu jelly kopi yang tidak disadarinya.

"Pelit sekali putera ayah satu ini" Victor memeluk Leonhard gemas walaupun yang dipeluk memberontak anarkis. Terkadang ayahnya terlihat seperti ingin membunuhnya saking erat dekapannya.

"Adele akan memberikan satu yang paling enak untuk Ayah" Adele, sang puteri bungsu langsung memberikan sebuah untuk ayah tercinta dan kemudian dihadiahi kecupan sayang di seluruh wajahnya. Yang diciumi hanya tertawa-tawa senang karena ia sudah rindu diciumi sang ayah yang selalu sibuk.

"Lalu, Kai. Eh? Kai? Kapan kau pulang?" Victor yang terlambat menyadari keberadaan Kai hanya nyengir dan memberikan pelukan kepada puteranya yang sudah cukup mahir berkomunikasi dengan orang asing tersebut.

"Baru saja, Ayah. Yang ini enak loh" Kai langsung menyuapi sang ayah sesendok jelly berry dan kemudian dihadiahi tangisan bahagia sang raja yang kadang aneh sekali tingkahnya.

"Hanya Kai dan Adele yang sayang dengan Papaaaaaa~"

Ah, Leonhard, Haine dan Beatrix _facepalm_ berjamaah.

Selesai menikmati cemilan sore yang penuh gula itu, Victor langsung kembali ke ruang kerjanya setelah dijemput paksa oleh sang _butler_ dan Haine yang undur diri untuk mempersiapkan pelajaran Pangeran Kai keesokan harinya. Leonhard masih setia dengan jelly-jelly yang dinikmatinya dengan lambat sambil memperhatikan Adele yang berlarian bersama Shadow.

"Kudengar kau sudah punya teman baru, Kai" Beatrix duduk bersimpuh disebelah Kai yang berbaring di tempat kesukaannya. Angin sore berhembus begitu lembut dan awan yang berarak pelan terlihat sangat menyenangkan untuk disaksikan.

"Ya. Dia anak yang baik. Kami adalah teman baik" Kai tersenyum kecil. Beatrix merasa lega karena Kai terlihat begitu menikmati kali kedua ia memasuki sekolah yang memberikan trauma bagi dirinya dan Bruno itu.

"Syukurlah. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau masuk ke sekolah?" tanya Beatrix pelan, mencoba menguatkan hatinya walaupun ia sudah tahu alasan Kai tidak menyuratinya dari Professor Haine.

Kai menutup kedua matanya dan menikmati angin yang membuka sedikit helaian poni yang menutup sebelah matanya. Ia masih menggantung pertanyaan gadis disebelahnya, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang cocok.

Melihat Kai yang sedang dalam mode super santainya, Beatrix memilih bersabar dan melepaskan kunciran rambutnya. Rambut indah sepunggung yang lebih sering ditata pendek oleh gadis _tomboy_ itu sedikit terbawa angin dan menggelitik leher Kai. Pemuda bermata tajam itu melirik kesampingnya, dan terdiam menatap wajah tenang tunangannya yang sedang focus memperhatikan Adele. Kai terpesona dengan rambut panjang Beatrix yang jarang sekali digerainya. Terakhir kali pemuda itu melihatnya adalah hari disaat ia memberikan rangkaian mahkota bunga untuk sang gadis.

"Beatrix…" Kai memanggilnya, dengan suara terlembut yang pernah ia dengar. Beatrix berdebar saat mendengarnya, terlebih saat wajahnya berpaling ke samping dan mendapati kedua pesona biru di mata Kai begitu membekukannya.

"Hm?" Beatrix menjawab singkat, masih belum bisa mengendalikan diri sepenuhnya. Kai terlihat lebih mempesona.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir" ucapan Kai membuatnya tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau kau merasa nyaman, aku tidak akan khawatir. Kai yang kukenal adalah anak baik yang selalu menyayangi semua orang. Ya 'kan?" Kali ini Kai tersenyum lepas. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku jurnal yang cukup tebal. Kai memberikannya dengan sukacita.

"Boleh kulihat?" Kai mengangguk dan langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk manis disebelah Beatrix. Gadis itu membaca setiap halamannya dengan hati-hati, meresapi setiap perasaan yang dituang dalam tulisan sederhana Kai. Kemajuannya begitu pesat dan membuat Beatrix merasa tenang melepas Kai kembali ke sekolahnya yang lama.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kai dengan wajah butuh jawaban.

"Aku senang dengan isi jurnal ini. Kau sudah bekerja keras, Kai. Lebih banyaklah berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Tunjukkan pada mereka siapa Pangeran Kai yang sebenarnya" Beatrix mengembalikan jurnal itu ke tangan Kai. Pemuda itu terlihat puas dan bahagia.

"Terima kasih" Kai kembali menatap awan, kali ini dengan senyuman mengembang yang terlihat indah saat disinari cahaya matahari sore yang lembut.

"Saat aku libur nanti, bagaimana kalau kita piknik?" Kai meletakkan tangannya di atas punggung tangan Beatrix, dan merasakan betapa ramping dan halusnya jemari gadis yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak.

Beatrix sedikit salah tingkah. Kai terlalu banyak mengejutkannya hari ini. Terlebih tangan besar itu sedikit meremas jemarinya. Dan ajakan piknik itu…

"tapi hanya kita berdua saja"tambahnya.

Boleh Beatrix pingsan dipangkuan sang tunangan yang mendadak romantis dan peka ini?

"Kenapa tidak membawa yang lain?" Beatrix mencoba mencari tahu mengapa sang pangeran tiba-tiba mengajaknya –bolehkah ini dianggap ajakan kencan?

"Eumm… Entahlah. Rasanya… hanya… ingin mengajakmu saja"jawabnya pelan.

Ia teringat ketika pertemuannya yang terakhir dulu Beatrix memintanya untuk piknik berdua. Dia agak merasa bersalah sebenarnya.

Dan Kai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh semenjak terakhir kali ia melihat rambut panjang sang tunangan yang jarang sekali digerai ini. Terlihat begitu… indah?

"Baiklah. Kau mau kubawakan bekal apa? Aku akan memasakkannya untukmu" Beatrix tersenyum dengan wajah tersipu, dan membuat Kai ikutan tersipu. Kembali, Kai merasa aneh pada debaran jantungnya sendiri.

"Apa saja. Tapi…" ucapan dari pria tinggi itu terhenti sejenak, sementara lawan bicaranya menunggu dengan was-was.

"Tapi?" Beatrix berdoa semoga Kai tidak meminta dibuatkan makanan yang sulit dimasak.

"…"

"?"

"Buatkan jelly yang seperti tadi. Aku suka sekali" Kai menggaruk pipinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk, membuat Beatrix akhirnya melepaskan tawanya. Ah, sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat Kai yang seperti ini. Kai yang berharap sesuatu dengan wajah memohonnya yang manis.

"Baiklah. Yang penting kabari aku beberapa hari sebelum acara piknik kita. Setidaknya aku perlu persiapan" Kai mengangguk paham dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, menikmati semilir angin yang sungguh membuat pikiran sekalut apapun menjadi rileks.

"Dan juga…" Kai kembali bersuara, melirik ke arah Beatrix yang sekarang tertawa kecil karena Leonhard menjatuhkan sendok jellynya karena terkejut kakinya ditabrak Shadow.

"Eh? Ya?" Gadis tomboy itu setengah sadar saat Kai mengelus rambut di punggungnya, dan membawa sebagian ujung rambut itu ke atas wajah tampannya. Beatrix hampir saja memekik jika ia tidak membekap mulutnya terlebih dahulu.

"Rambutmu halus… wangi… cantik… aku suka" Beatrix semakin erat menekan telapak tangan ke depan mulutnya. Sudah terlalu banyak pujian tulus Kai yang diterimanya bertubi-tubi hari ini.

"Besok jangan dikuncir lagi ya…"

Dan, Beatrix von Lothringen bersumpah untuk memusnahkan seluruh ikat rambut yang ia punya saat ia menginjakkan kaki di kamarnya besok.

OoooooO

End

OoooooO

Yoooooossshhhhh!

Saya kembali menebar racun di fandom baru, fandom penuh cogan yang menyegarkan mata manapun yang memandang#eaaa~

Yaps, KaixBea adalah salah satu pair straight favorit saya karna demi apa THEY ARE HELL FREAKIN' CUTE!

Kai yang sering PHP dan telat peka sama Bea yang baper manly, baper terjantan yang pernah saya lihat. Apalagi yang bikin saya gila selain ini?*banyak oi

Oiya, ini FF TRT pertama yang berbahasa Indonesia di FFn yak? Alhamdulillah, ane buka lapak duluan. Para author semua, mau senpai, kouhai atau siapapunlah. Mari ramaikan fandom fresh ini.

Moga project selanjutnya saya bisa nyampah VictorxHaine/tobatwoytobaaat

Yasyudah, daripada banyak kata lebih baik saya undur diri dulu, mau edit skripsweet yang butuh cinta*ohok

Jangan lupa review dan favenya yaaaa~

Salam cinta,

Fem.


End file.
